Hermione's Bad School Year
by HildeM
Summary: Hermione has a terrible time in her 5th year.


  
  
  
  
Harry climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. Ron helped him with his bags.  
"Hey, I wonder where Hermione is?" said Harry.  
But before Ron could answer, Hermione appeared in the doorway, at least 15 pounds fatter than she was when Harry saw her last.  
"You're fat," said Ron.  
"There's a reason for that," said Hermione.  
"What?" said Harry, but then he got a clue.  
"Oh, you and Viktor didn't...." Hermione nodded solemnly.  
Suddenly Malfoy came on board. "You're as fat as Hagrid," he said.  
"Go to hell you bitch," Ron snapped as he smacked him.  
"Make me you fag." said Malfoy.  
"Who you callin' a fag?" said Harry.  
"Stop it all of you!" said Hermione.  
"Is there a problem here?" asked the train conductor.  
"Go away asshole," said Ron.  
"Get off of my train if you are going to talk to me like that," said the conductor angrily.  
"Excuse us then, we need some privacy," said Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermione had trouble keeping this a secret. Everyone had noticed except for Professor Snape.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor Granger, you're lucky it's not more than that!" Snape bellowed.  
"But why?" Hermione Sobbed.  
"For letting yourself go over the summer!" Snape answered.  
"You can't do that. Term hasn't started!" said Hermione fighting back tears.  
"All right not for being so.....glutenic, then. For being so emotional," said Snape.  
"Umm, Professor, there's a reason Hermione's fat and emotional," said Harry.  
"What would that be, Potter?" Snape spat.  
"She's pregnant," said Ron.  
"PREGNANT? OH MY GOD!" Neville screamed before he ran out of the room crying.  
"I still take ten points from Gryffindor, not for Granger, but for Longbottom's foul language.  
"Yeah well you suck your ass!" bellowed Ron.  
"Say that to my face!" shouted Snape.  
"What face? All I see is a nose!" Ron spat angrily.  
"That's it! Weasley, you're going to the headmaster! Potter, Granger, you go with him!" yelled Snape. Snape escorted them to Dumbledore himself.  
"Hello. Long time no see," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasly behave, Mr. Potter always a pleasure, Miss Granger, you've gained some weight, forgive me for saying so."  
"I know! I'm one of the top students and look at me! I'm to young to be a mum!" Hermione whined through tears.  
"I see," said Dumbledore.  
"While she was in Bulgaria with Viktor Krum he got her pregnant," said Ron.  
"Ron! You had no right to tell him that! It's between me and Viktor." Hermione Wailed.  
"Poor girl. Miss Granger, your go to your dormitory and have a good cry. Harry, Ron, tell Snape and the others Hermione won't be attending the rest of her morning classes due to reasons that do not concern them," said Dumbledore.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Dumbledore's office in silence, not uttering a sound except for Hermione's wails.  
When they got to the Gryffindor tower they helped Hermione though the portrait hole. Bye the time they got back it was time for the next class.  
Professor McGonagall scanned the class with her hawk-like eyes. "All right, everyone's here except for Granger." McGonagall turned her head to Harry and Ron. "Where is Hermione?"  
"In her dormitory. Dumbledore sent her there," said Harry.  
"And Dumbledore said it was for a reason that does not concern you,'" said Ron.  
"Well Weasley, if Dumbledore told you to say that which it does sound like the thing he would say, I'd know, Albus and I have a deep personal bond __" McGonagall was cut short by Dean Thomas'' somewhat humorous comment.  
"Ooooooo! 'A deep personal bond.' What do you do? Take turns making out in each other's offices?"  
"Thomas! Albus and I are just friends! We'd never even __" again Dean interrupted her.  
"LIAR," he shouted.  
McGonagall went on teaching as if she never heard Dean's comment.  
The morning went much faster than Harry had expected it to. Lunch had come all to soon. Hermione was doing a strange little waddle toward the an empty seat, her face still tear streaked. She didn't look at all like her "good cry" had helped. Hermione took a seat next to Harry. She was about to start eating when she held her stomach with a painful look an her face.  
"Oooo," said Hermione. "I think it kicked."  
"Should I send Viktor an owl?" asked Harry  
"Yeah, send Viktor an owl. I'm going up to the Hospital Wing." she replied.  
Ron took Hermione to the Hospital Wing while Harry went to the owlrey.  
Madam Pomfrey made Ron stand outside until she was done with Hermione. Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a check-up and said her baby was due in two weeks.  
Hermione sent Ron up to the owlrey to tell Harry to add that to Viktor's letter.  
  
Harry wrote:  
Viktor,  
Hermione's baby kicked in the lunch room and it's due in two   
weeks. Come to Hogwarts as soon as you can.  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. Harry and Ron rushed back to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione. Hermione was waiting for them to pick her up and take her to their next class her, Care of Magical Creatures. The minute Hagrid saw Hermione he had to humiliate her in front of the other Gryffindors and all of the Slytherins.  
"How's yer baby doin?" he asked  
With those four words the other students burst out laughing. Hermione screamed and ran up to the castle crying.  
"Hagrid, pregnant women are emotional," said Harry  
"Yeah," said Ron. "You should know. Isn't Madame Maxime pregnant?"  
Hagrid turned bright red. Ron ran after Hermione, tripped and landed on Padma Patil, who was heading toward the greenhouses. When Ron found Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, she was crying so hard she was breathing funny. Meanwhile Hagrid told everyone they had free time as long as they didn't go up to the castle. While he and Harry talked in his cabin.  
Harry told Hagrid Hermione was scared and thought she was to young to be a mother. Harry explained what Snape did to her and how everyone was teasing her about what she did with Viktor.  
"Dunno why she's so scared. Shoulda been fun," said Hagrid  
"Hagrid! They aren't even married yet! Viktor probably talked Hermione into it anyway!" said Harry.  
"All righ' all ready. Go talk ter her then," said Hagrid.  
Harry did, and by the time he got to the common room Ron had gone to send Viktor another owl saying Hermione missed him. Hermione was curled up in a fat ball by the fireplace sobbing.  
"Harry! Thank heavens you're here!" said Hermione  
"Right..." said Harry  
"Oh Harry! I miss Viktor! I wish he was here! Why didn't just say "no" back in Bulgaria? Why didn't..." Hermione was cut short by a voice on the other side of the room.  
"Is someone crying?" it was George Weasley.  
"Hermione baby. Crying again?" said the voice of Fred. Hermione nodded.  
"Think about it you can keep your grades just as good or better with a human being inside your belly" said George.   
"Impressive," said Fred. Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
  
  
  
One week had slipped by since Madam Pomfrey told Hermione when her baby was due. Viktor wasn't at Hogwarts yet and he hadn't even replied yet. One night Hermione was crying in the common room again. Harry came to cheer her up. The moment she saw Harry, Hermione hugged around the waist.  
"Oh Harry! Where's Viktor? Is he coming at all? Does he even care about me anymore?" asked Hermione.  
"I'm sure he does, and if he doesn't show up in time to see the baby born, you can squeeze my hand while your in labor," said Harry soothingly. Hermione hugged him tighter.  
Three hours later Hermione's water broke. Viktor finally showed up while she was in the Hospital Wing. He explained he didn't have a way to get here sooner and didn't have an owl to tell them this. Hermione hugged him so tight he could hardly breathe.  
Ten minutes later Viktor came out of the Hospital Wing with a red hand. Harry thought it was broken.  
"I'm glad you came. If you didn't, it would've been my broken hand." said Harry thankfully.  
Hermione named her baby Victoria and made Viktor promise he'd never talk Hermione into something stupid ever again. (Unless Hermione wanted to.)  
A few days later Viktor collected up Hermione's homework and took her back to Bulgaria with him.  
"Poor Viktor. He's got to help take care of Victoria and look after Hermione, and it came with a free broken hand," said Ron. "Although Viktor doesn't seem to mind."  
Harry and Ron said Goodbye to Hermione, Viktor, and Victoria at the Hogsmead train station. Then went back to the castle for there classes. Looking forward to some peace for the rest of the school year.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
